


With Age Comes Wisdom

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is 43, and he knows better than to get involved with someone who’s only 24. Except, he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a professional. He was a partner at the law firm for which he worked, was well known in the city for being good at what he did, and was well liked by his colleagues. He’d graduated top of his class at Harvard, had multiple houses to his name, and could retire as soon as he wanted to. Blaine Anderson was the type of person who would remember someone’s name after meeting them once, ask how your family was, and remember their names, too. Hell, Blaine Anderson was the kind of person who flossed twice a day, plus after eating. 

Surely, he was smart enough not to have a silly crush on someone 19 years younger than he was. 

Except, he totally wasn’t. 

—————————————————————————————————————

In Blaine’s defense, it wasn’t like he intended to fall for Kurt Hummel. It just happened. 

—————————————————————————————————————

The first time he’d met Kurt, they had both reached for the bow tie in a tiny boutique know for its menswear. Blaine had glanced up to apologize and was rendered speechless. The man was beautiful: bright eyes, carefully styled hair, perfectly shaped lips, and god, his skin was flawless (and if the tiny feel Blaine had felt when their hands had brushed was any indication, it was probably silky smooth). Blaine hadn’t noticed he’d been staring (and if he was being honestly with himself, more likely leering) at him until he saw the faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Blaine quickly apologized.

“Kurt Hummel,” the boy replied, holding out his hand.

“I’m Blaine Anderson.”

“Well, Blaine, I have to say that you should definitely get it. You’d look simply dapper in it.” Blaine must have looked confused, because Kurt was quick to clarify, “The bow tie. I think you’d look great in bow ties.” With that, Kurt had turned on his heel and walked away. 

And as he walked away, Blaine, as professional as he was, couldn’t stop himself from shifting his gaze downwards to check out his ass.

—————————————————————————————————————

The second time he saw Kurt, it’s on a night Blaine’s wearing the bow tie that had caught both of their eyes and they had been sitting at tables across from each other in a crowded restaurant. Blaine had taken a few minutes to observe the man as he sat, a small smile on his face as he listened to a small brunette speak, hands waving excitedly about her face. Kurt’s attention shifted, and suddenly the two were making eye contact. Blaine was embarrassed at having been caught, but Kurt had smile and given a tiny wave. Blaine returned the gesture with a smile of his own before turning back to the conversation his coworkers were having.

Several minutes had passed and Blaine found his attention turning to the other man once more. He watched as Kurt’s lips wrapped around his fork, and couldn’t stop himself from imagining those lips wrapped around something else. He felt his dick twitch at the mental image and forced himself to look away.

That night, after Blaine had returned home, he lay in bed thinking about Kurt’s lips. And, feeling like a perverted old man, jerked himself off thinking about the tight, warm heat he imagined of Kurt’s mouth. 

—————————————————————————————————————

The third time the two cross paths, it’s at a Starbucks. Blaine’s in dire need of coffee; one of the interns had misplaced a file, a pipe had burst in the office, and Blaine’s secretary had given in her two weeks notice that morning. 

He sunk into one of the chairs. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, breathing in the aroma of his coffee and enjoying simply being away from the chaos that had engulfed his office. 

When he opened his eyes again, they were greeted by one Kurt Hummel sitting across from him. “Blaine Anderson, we meet again,” he flirted. 

“Hi.”

“I do have to say that you did look awfully dapper in that bow tie I relinquished to you.”

“Thank you, perhaps I should pay you some kind of finders fee,” Blaine quipped. 

“I’d settle for a date,” Kurt replied, and his words seemed sincere.

Blaine wanted to say yes so badly. However, his conscience reminded him that he was much older and that it simply wouldn’t be right. “I really shouldn’t.”

“When you change your mind, here’s my number.” He slid a business card across the table, stood, and walked away. 

Despite the fact that he knew he shouldn’t, Blaine slipped the card into his wallet. And that night, he programmed the number into his phone.

—————————————————————————————————————

After Kurt had given Blaine his number, the two didn’t run into each other for a few months. 

Blaine sat in his chair comfortably, eyes closed, enjoying the sound of the music wash over him. It wasn’t often that he had time to go and listen to musicians perform live; usually, he settled playing recordings of the pieces over his speakers at home.

He heard someone behind him try to stifle a tell tale sniffle. Blaine couldn’t blame them; the first time he’d heard this particular piece, he, too, had been moved to tears. 

He removed the handkerchief he kept in his pocket and turned to hand it to whoever was being overwhelmed by the emotion of the piece. He faltered when he realized that the person behind him was none other than Kurt. He softly nudged the man’s knee and, when he got the boys attention, silently handed him the item and turned back around. 

When the concert was over, he ran into Kurt in the lobby of the music hall. 

“Thank you for the handkerchief,” Kurt said, not quite meeting his eyes. Blaine quietly murmured that it wasn’t a problem. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, then.”

Blaine watched as Kurt walked away, and before he could convince himself that it was a bad idea, he pulled his phone out and dialed the number that he’d tried so hard to ignore.

Kurt stopped and looked at his phone for a moment before answering. “Hello?”

“Would you like to accompany me to a late dinner, by any chance?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine? I-“ Kurt stopped and turned around.

Maybe Blaine Anderson was a dirty old man for being attracted to someone so young, but the smile that grew across Kurt’s face as he saw Blaine standing there, patiently waiting for an answer, was well worth the guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the fact that Kurt and Blaine had been on several dates now, Blaine couldn’t bring himself to do more than kiss him. Every time their kisses started to hold a promise of more, the little voice in Blaine’s head would remind him of the vast age difference, and Blaine would come up with an excuse and run off.

They’d gone out to dinner and when Blaine had dropped Kurt off at his apartment, they’d shared a few kisses in the doorway.

“Do you want to come in?” Kurt asked, breathless.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Are you just not interested in me like that? Sexually, I mean? It’s okay if you are, I just want to know if I’m wasting my time.”

“Oh, no, no Kurt. Of course I’m interested in you like that.” Blaine took a step closer. “I just, I would feel like I’m taking advantage of you if we had sex.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “If this is just about the age difference, Blaine, come in and let me show you how much of a problem it isn’t.”

“Really?”

“Really.” With that, Kurt pulled him inside the apartment, their lips locked in a hungry kiss. 

Before long, Kurt had Blaine naked on his bed, and when Kurt was blowing him, it seemed a lot easier to ignore the voice in his head. He watched Kurt throw his head back and moan as he stretched him open and had forgotten all about his reservations. As Kurt straddled Blaine and sunk down, Blaine’s cock buried deep inside of him, Blaine couldn’t help but wonder how he could ever feel guilty about something as beautiful as this.

—————————————————————————————————————

After the first time they had sex, it was like a dam had broken. Instead of shying away from sex, Kurt and Blaine took advantage of every opportunity they had. 

One weekend, Kurt had planned a picnic in the park for them. Unfortunately, an unexpected thundershower had shown up shortly after they started feeding chocolate covered strawberries. They’d rushed back to Kurt’s apartment, but not before they were both drenched. Standing in Kurt’s bedroom, they took turns helping one another undress and then took time to map out each other’s bodies. They stayed up late into the night having sex and trading slow lazy kisses. 

Blaine had discovered there was nothing that compared to the look that crossed Kurt’s face as he came, the sound of Blaine’s name spilling from his lips.

—————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, the two had stood by the kitchen counter, feeding each other bites of fruit and French toast. As they shared a kiss, they heard a loud groan from behind them.

Rachel, Kurt’s roommate, stood in the archway, looking sleep ruffled. Kurt raised his eyebrow at her in a silent question.

“You guys act like newlyweds, with all the giggly sex and loving looks so early in the morning,” she reported, pouring a glass of orange juice. 

Rachel’s words held a bit of truth. Blaine and Kurt’s relationship wasn’t the standard for a relationship of either of their ages. They went on dates in the park, paddled in paddleboats, kissed in darkened theaters. They traded secrets in the dark, slowly learning everything they could possibly know about one another.

While the passion they had for one another was youthful in spirit, their commitment was more mature. They each had confidence in the other’s feeling for them. They didn’t need outlandish declarations of love. The first time they shared “I love you” with one another, they’d been in Blaine’s kitchen and Kurt was teaching him how to make champagne cupcakes. Kurt had been in the process of slicing strawberries for a garnish when Blaine had noticed he had the juice from one of them on his chin. He’d licked it clean before pressing a light kiss the spot. 

“I love you,” he’d said, feeding Kurt a piece of strawberry. 

Kurt had finished chewing before replying, “And I love you.” He punctuated his statement with a kiss and they returned to their cupcakes. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Blaine could tell that Kurt was stressed by the way he hadn’t bothered to remove his coat before falling onto the couch and placing his feet into his boyfriend’s lap. 

Blaine carefully removed the boots from Kurt’s feet before starting to massage them. “Start from when you woke up,” he instructed.

Kurt groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I forget to set my alarm because I was so used to waking up to your alarm, so I woke up late and didn’t have time to stop for coffee before work. The editor decided to completely rework the next issue, so I spent my lunch break doing that. Sebastian spent half of the afternoon bent over my desk trying to shove his ass in my face.” This was not the first time that Kurt had complained about Sebastian’s attempts at flirting. 

Blaine leaned over and puckered his lips until Kurt indulged him and reached to meet him in a kiss. “Doesn’t he know you have a boyfriend?”

“He’s known since he started hitting on me when he was hired two months ago. I can’t wait until I have a long weekend next week. I hope it gets a little warmer, though,” Kurt said, readjusting himself so that he was curled into Blaine’s side. “I’m really not enjoying this cold.”

“What if we went on a mini vacation?” Blaine proposed. “Somewhere nice and warm. You’ve been working so busy lately, you deserve a little get away.” Kurt leaned up and kissed him softly.

“That sounds wonderful. And if we can order in Chinese tonight, you’ll officially be my favorite person ever.”

After ordering dinner, the two spent the evening passing containers of lo mein back and forth while making hotel reservations and booking flights. 

—————————————————————————————————————

The Tuesday after their get away, Kurt returned to work feeling energized. They’d left the city Thursday evening, and spent three days at villa on Tortola. The couple was mistaken for a couple on their honeymoon more than once, and the two laughed it off. They spent their time lying in the sun, taking quick dips into the clear water, and having enough sex that they could have rivaled actual honeymooners.

Kurt’s good mood slowly faded as he spotted Sebastian lurking by his desk. He cringed as a predatory grin spread across the man’s face.

“Kurt! How was your weekend?” Sebastian slung an arm low across Kurt’s waist, hands moving dangerously close to his ass. 

Batting his hands away, Kurt answered. “It was great.” He sat down at his desk and started to pull up his email.

“Oh, come on, no details?” Sebastian leaned across the desk, and Kurt could feel his breath his face was so close.

“My boyfriend and I went out of town.”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. “Kurt, baby, enough with the fake boyfriend bullshit. You don’t need to play hard to get with me. You shouldn’t be embarrassed that you want me to fuck you, I certainly don’t blame you.”

Kurt took a deep breath. “How many times do I need to remind you that not only do I have a boyfriend, but I’m just not interested?”

“Oh come on, Kurt. I’ve been working here for over two months now, and I’ve never once seen you’re boyfriend. If you’re going away with this guy, why haven’t you brought him to any of the work parties?”

Kurt and Blaine’s work events almost always overlapped, making it impossible for them to accompany one another. On those nights, they’d get ready together, go their separate ways and meet up later when they had finished networking and schmoozing. Even though it annoyed them both, there was something Kurt loved about those nights. He’d let himself into Blaine’s apartment using the key he’d been given, strip down to his underwear and would curl up on Blaine’s side of the bed. More often than not, he’d fall asleep waiting for his boyfriend and would wake up as Blaine tried to maneuver himself so that that Kurt was curled up next to him, the two of them sharing the space Kurt had been occupying. If Blaine finished before Kurt did, Kurt would find him sprawled out in the middle of the bed, and would snuggle up next to him. Blaine would wake up, kiss him on the forehead and ask how his evening had gone. When this happened, Kurt would pull him for a kiss and tell him to go back to sleep.

“Blaine’s a busy person, he has a busy professional life. We don’t really have the time to go to each other’s work stuff,” Kurt summarized. 

“Like I said Kurt, no need to be embarrassed.” And with that Sebastian turned and made his way to his own desk.

Kurt groaned and let his head thump onto his desk. It wasn’t even 9:30, and he could already tell it was going to be a long day. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“When is your next work party?” Blaine asked that night as they ate dinner in Kurt’s kitchen. 

“I don’t think there’s anything going on for a while, to be honest,” Kurt replied, taking a sip of wine. “Why?”

“Well, this Sebastian guy is bothering you, right?” Kurt nodded. “Then, next time you have a work thing, I’m coming. If I have something scheduled the same night, I can be late or miss it.”

“Blaine, it’s fine. Honestly, I wouldn’t want you missing something important,” he tried to protest.

Blaine held a finger up to Kurt’s lips, shushing him. “I love you. He makes you uncomfortable and I can stop that from happening, I’m going to. I hate the fact that he makes you feel uneasy at work, Kurt. Let me do this for you.”

Kurt pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s finger. “I really love you,” he murmured. 

Blaine laughed. “How about we move this to your bedroom and you can show me how much?”

—————————————————————————————————————

It was two weeks later that Blaine was given the opportunity to follow through on his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few days after Blaine had made his resolution that Kurt got the news. The editor of the magazine he worked for was leaving, and she was leaving at the end of the following week. 

Blaine returned home from work that afternoon to find Kurt sitting cross-legged on his couch, glass of wine in his hand.

“Hey, you,” Blaine greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. “I didn’t expect to see you until later. Rough day?”

“No, I…I had a really good day actually,” Kurt responded, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah? Tell me about it,” Blaine instructed, settling beside Kurt and taking a sip of the man’s wine.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, and Blaine figured that he was trying to order his thoughts before he spoke. “There’s a party at work next Friday, if you still wanted to come.”

“Of course I do. What’s it for?”

“Our editor is leaving.”

Blaine nodded. “So it’s a farewell party for her?”

“Yeah, it’s a farewell for her and a congratulations for the new editor,” Kurt replied, taking back his glass.

“Have you heard who the new editor is going to be?” Kurt nodded. “Anyone I would know?”

“It’s uh, it’s me,” Kurt whispered, as though he couldn’t quite believe it. Blaine could feel himself grin and pulled his boyfriend closer to kiss him deeply. They had to break the kiss when Kurt started laughing. “Oh my god, Blaine! I’m going to be the new editor!”

Blaine peppered soft kisses all over Kurt’s face. “I’m so proud of you,” he murmured before landing another kiss on his lips. “And I’ve always wanted to fuck the editor of a fashion magazine,” he added, wagging his eyebrows.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. “Well then, Mr. Anderson, we should get right on that, shouldn’t we?”

It was a welcome change to have the same destination as his boyfriend after they got ready together. Blaine looked across the room and enjoyed watching Kurt interact with his coworkers for a moment. He observed the slight upward turn of his lips, the defined line of his jaw, his broad shoulders and smiled to himself, thankful that the beautiful man was his.

Kurt chose that moment to notice Blaine staring. His smile widened, and he politely excused himself from the conversation. Blaine watched as Kurt made his way over, nodding at people as he passed by. “Hello there, handsome,” he greeted leaning in for a kiss. Blaine kissed him gently.

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Editor.”

“Oh, there you are Kurt!” A lanky man appeared in from of them. “What do you say you and I go off and celebrate in a more ‘private’ way?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, I’d like to introduce you to Blaine, my boyfriend.”

Blaine held out his hand, which Sebastian refused to take. “It’s a pleasure,” he greeted the other man.

Sebastian didn’t attempt to hide the once over he gave Blaine. “So you’re the ‘boyfriend’? Too shy to use the term sugar daddy?” Kurt and Blaine were both caught off guard by the other man’s blunt words. “Well Kurt, I don’t think daddy’d mind if his plaything had a little bit of fun on his own.”

Blaine could feel Kurt stiffen a bit under his arm. “You’re very amusing. Clearly you’ve chosen the wrong profession,” Blaine deadpanned, draining the rest of his drink. “Kurt, would you mind grabbing me another?” Kurt, clearly uncomfortable given the situation, jumped at the opportunity.

“Tell me Blaine, are you supposed to wash down your Viagra using alcohol?” Sebastian raised his voice just enough so that Kurt could still hear the dig.

“I’d like you to leave Kurt alone,” Blaine responded.

Making sure that Kurt was across the room at the bar, Sebastian stepped in closer to Blaine. “Personally, I think that you should leave Kurt alone. It’s selfish of you to try and hold him back.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Oh please, he has “needy bottom” written all over him. He needs someone who’s going to be able to keep up with him without a little blue pill. One day, he’s going to be so desperate for someone to fuck that ass of his that he’s going to jump me as soon as I proposition him. And once he finds out what my dick feels like inside him, he’s not going to be able to live without it. So enjoy it while it lasts, because you’re time is limited,” Sebastian warned before stalking off.

A few seconds later, Kurt returned to Blaine’s side and Blaine couldn’t resist kissing him hard on the mouth. As they broke apart, Kurt looked at him questioningly. “Enjoying you while it lasts,” Blaine responded sarcastically.

“That scheming little fuck. He didn’t.”  
Blaine nodded, “Oh, but he did.”

As the night wore on, the two kept catching Sebastian leering at Kurt or posing a silent challenge to Blaine. Kurt and Blaine stayed by each other, and whenever Sebastian passed by, Blaine couldn’t help but pull Kurt closer into his side.

“Come with me,” Kurt whispered before dragging him down a hall into an office.

“Kurt, what are you up to?” Blaine asked at Kurt locked the door behind them and starting stripping off his tux.

Kurt balanced himself on the edge of the desk. “We’re blowing off some steam and christening my new office.”

Blaine stood between Kurt’s legs and cupped his face in his hands. “Are you serious right now?” Kurt took on of his hands in his and dragged it down his bare chest and towards his entrance, still stretched out from when they’d had sex before getting ready for the evening. Blaine groaned.

“Doesn’t it feel like I’m serious?” Kurt teased, letting go of Blaine’s hand and reaching into a drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube. He thrust it into Blaine’s hand. “Please,” he whined.

Blaine lubed his fingers and quickly made sure that his boyfriend was sufficiently prepped. Using his clean hand, he pushed his pants and underwear to midway down his thighs, not wanting to waste time getting fully naked. His boyfriend handed him a condom and which he slipped over himself and after he had slicked himself, he was entering Kurt swiftly. Kurt leaned back, trying to gain purchase on the smooth desk against the force of Blaine’s thrusts. His arm slipped, and he fell, back resting against the hard surface, ass dangling off the edge where Blaine was buried inside. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips and started fucking him earnest.

Kurt moaned, the loud sound bouncing around in the empty room. “Blaine, right there, right there, don’t stop. So good, baby, fuck me so good.” Another loud moan. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Harder, Blaine!”

Blaine groaned at the sight of his boyfriend writhing around on the desk, just taking everything he was being given and then asking for more. “You like that?” he grunted.

“So close, Blaine. Come on, just like that. Fuck, you’re so good. Fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘m gunna cum baby.” And with that, his back arched up, his hands clenched at Blaine’s jacket and he was coming, a drawn out whine spilling from his mouth. Blaine thrust a few more times before he, too, was coming. He braced one hand against the edge of the desk, the other stroked against Kurt’s hip softly. After he came down from his high, he gently slipped out of his boyfriend. Grabbing some tissues he wiped the excess lube from his fingers and started to clean the other man’s release from his stomach.

Kurt blinked up at him, a sated smile on his face. “Best. Christening. Ever,” he declared. Blaine laughed and kissed him on the stomach before tossing the used tissues into the trashcan. Sitting up, Kurt told him “You should head back out there before people get suspicious. I’ll meet you in a minute.”

“Are you?” Blaine asked, tucking himself back into his pants.

“Positive.” Blaine kissed his boyfriend and turned to exit the room. “Oh, god, Blaine, your jacket is so wrinkled!”

“Hazard of the job,” Blaine teased over his shoulder before blowing the man a kiss and exiting the room.

Standing in the hall looking flustered was a red faced Sebastian. It was clear that he’d overheard the couple going at it.

The two made eye contact, and Blaine watched with amusement as the other man struggled to make words come out of his mouth.

“And just think, that’s without the Viagra,” Blaine quipped, and Sebastian had looked impressed for a long moment before he turned and rushed away. 

The door to the office opened and Kurt came out, still looking deliciously rumpled. “Ready to go back to the party?” he asked, holding his hand out to his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled and latched on. “Of course.”


End file.
